Into the Void
by secretlovers
Summary: void nevery really had a great childhood....okay she didn't have a childhood period. thever had the chance, forced to not be able to trust any outside of her coven, will someone be able to melt her frozen heart before darkness overtakes her?
1. Chapter 1

**Summery- void never really had what one would call a happy life or a childhood for that matter. Thrust into a world where she doesn't belong, alone in a world not made for her. Will she have the will to continue on and maintain her sanity? As well as prevent darkness from overcoming her. Follow void as she overcomes every obstacle thrown her way as she fights for survival.**

**Disclaimer:. Void, Oozi, kaname, and many others that I have yet to name are my original characters, just about everyone is my own original, so no touchy!!!!**

**Also, I posted this because I feel so guilty about not updating project perfection in a long time. So this is my way of saying sorry. By posting 'into the void' long before I said I would but hey, I hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW YOU LIKE IT!!!!**

(Prologue)

The Dunai….

That I what I, and those like me are to be called by all. Long ago, we used to thrive and were cherished by all. Looking at a Dunai the wrong way would be a death sentence. Due to the fact that Dunai are gifted amazing and ancient powers. We're stronger, faster, and smarter then any child born into out species. Any village that housed a Dunai was always well protected and prospered greatly. The lived without fear. For the Dunai would protect them, watch over them, and guide them through the dark times.

We were symbols of hope. However, nothing lasts forever; my kind was unfortunate enough to have to realize that cold hard truth. None of us realized it at the time, or maybe we did, yet refused to believe it. Whatever the reason, seeds of doubt, hatred and fear began to take root in the hearts and minds of those around us. They began to doubt where our loyalties lied, they began to hate how we seemed so perfect, yet their imperfections were clear as day, they began to fear that we would turn against them and betray their trust. With our powers and abilities, those concerns were justifiable, yet the fact that they couldn't do anything without us prevented them from acting on their fears.

As time went by, they discovered new species of plants and animals. At first, we Dunai didn't mind that the people were growing slightly more independent from us. However, an event happened that changed our comfortable lives forever. The discovery of Kara- or life also known as spiritual energy and physical energy or chi combined into one new energy. They learned how to use it to cure sickness, injuries, make crops grow and so many other things. But the use for Kara that affected the Dunai was that they could use it to kill…. With new resources they could rely on, life for normal beings -or Dobu as we call them- became easier, making the Dunai unnecessary.

Since then, normal beings only see the Dunai as symbols of hard times, war, famine, hate and despair. The Dobu went from rejoicing our existence, to wishing the most painful death to befall us. Soon they began making their wishes a reality, forming groups that called themselves the Recreaters, but we call them the Kobu. Those that are apart of the Kobu never really liked the Dunai in the first place. Believing we were abominations, unnatural beings undeserving of life. They swore to kill all Dunai, even if their own children or spouses were a Dunai would not matter to them. The Kobu and Dobu have taken to burning us alive like they used to do to wishes.

Due to all the hatred and anger, my kind was forced to hide like rats. Attempting to be what we are not just to survive, forced to conceal our birth marks and suppress our heritage. Few are lucky, and live long peaceful lives. All the others are like me, hated, scorned, running for your life day in and day out, and cursed to forever have to look over our shoulder in fear of being detected.

To everybody else, we're merely mistakes they wish to erase, a memory, they have no wish to remember forced to forever live in a world where we don't belong, a world, not made for us. the kindness and all the things we did for those ungrateful Dobu left forgotten.

But I swear that we Dunai will rise again, and take out rightful place in the world. It's only a matter of time…

This is where my story begins……


	2. important

Im coming back to fanfiction and rewriting/ editing a lot of my stories. When my mom's boyfriend finally come sometime around march he'll help me make the website I created more effective so I will then return to posting stories and running that website. However I will put chapters up on here but on my website will be the unsecured chapters and where I am going to enter my original stories as well as give recommendations to other stories that I have read and think others would enjoy. So to all the members of my website sorry I haven't been on in a while but I couldn't figure out how to improve it and make it more effective but my mom's boyfriend does so he has to help me with it. I'll message you as well as announce it on fanfiction when the website is fully operational in if you need a new web address to go to. On my profile is going to be a pole of which story you would prefer me to work on first. That will be the story I spend a majority of my time and effort on and will continue to do so until its completion. However I will occationally update the others. I will be taking down all the ANs from my stories because I looked them over and found them to be rather annoying and mostly childish so you won't have to worry about me posting any more of those unless it's really important. I will try to update monthly if not weekly and I am open to any requests for stories as long as they aren't kagome related


End file.
